Harry Potter Blurbs
by Miss Menonette
Summary: Didn't you ever wonder what it would have been like to have gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Didnt you ever wonder what it was like to chat with Hagrid, duel with Draco, compete with hermione, or swoon about Harry? So did I...
1. Blurb 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings characters. But I do or rather my friends and I own everyone else. :)

Didn't you ever wonder what it would have been like to have gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Didnt you ever wonder what it was like to chat with Hagrid, duel with Draco, compete with hermione, or swoon about Harry? So did me and my friends. So we wrote Harry Potter fanfiction and incorporated ourselves into the stories. A few tips to help understand the blurbs:

Aino Menonette- Gryfindor, of farie decent, major crush on Harry

Felini Alias- Ravenclaw, vampire

Phoniex Derol- Ravenclaw, huge crush on Oliver Wood

Vennela Vicoy- Slitherin, Harpy, huge crush on Draco malfoy

*~~~~~~*

The sounds of a rubber against parchment, and the shudder of a camera were the only sounds heard on the north shore of the Black lake. It was a partly sunny, fall day at Hogwarts. Felinei was trying to get some artistic shots of the fun and frolicking fall atmosphere. It was great to be a witch this time of year, Halloween was almost upon them.  
"I give up!!!!" A quell and large roll of parchment flew past Felinei's nose at a remarkable speed for such light objects.  
"Watch it Aino! You could have given me a paper cut." Felinei picked up the discarded writing implements, and plopped them into the lap of the disgruntled fae.  
"I can't believe it!" The brunette witch grumbled ominously. "Two thousand bloody words! Can you believe it?" Aino clenched her lithe hands into fists at the sides of her head.

"No, I can't believe it either." Phoenix replied in a monotone voice, as she rolled over on her beach towel, not even bothering to open her eyes to offer the faerie a pitied glance.

Aino eyed her surreptitiously, wondering whether she should be grateful that someone cared enough to agree with her or take offense to the lack of indignation in her friend's voice.  
"Oh bloody hell, would you like some cheese with that wine? Just go and do the friggin research and get it over with." Vennela's voice rang down from the tree she was sitting in trying to spot Draco on the Quidditch pitch.  
"I can't write about this stuff though." the sixth year Gryffindor pouted. "I'm good at writing romance, and fantasy. That kind of stuff! Not reports. Who cares about how to properly mature and prepare Mandrakes to give to paralyzed people?"  
"I'll be sure to remember that the next time I'm paralyzed." Felinei replied dryly. Her camera clicked again as she caught a Hufflepuff beater in mid swing on her memory card.  
"Oh you know what I mean Fel. One day I'll be a famous fiction writer. And I'll--"  
"Oh you don't have to wait to be a fiction author Aino." Phoenix lifted herself up on to her elbows, propping her dainty chin on her hand.  
"Really?" Aino innocently inquired. "You think they would publish one of my stories now?"  
Vennela hung upside from the tree above Aino's head, "Nix is right Aino. You're already a fiction writer. All your entries in your diary about Harry are proof of that." She smiled serenely.  
What looked to be white puffs of smoke started coming out Aino's ears.  
"I think she's going to blow." Phoenix giggled as she inched further from Aino and closer to the school just in case an escape was needed.  
"I think her wings might pop off if she doesn't let it out soon." Vennela had scurried to the highest point of her hiding spot.  
Aino took a deep breath, opened her mouth and....::Click::  
"Huh?" Not the most intelligent thing that has even come out of the faes mouth to this day. "Did you just take a picture--?"  
"Of your mouth open!!" Felinei choked out between gawffs of laughter. "Oh this is SO getting sent to Harry!"


	2. Blurb 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings characters. But I do or rather my friends and I own everyone else. :)

Didn't you ever wonder what it would have been like to have gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Didnt you ever wonder what it was like to chat with Hagrid, duel with Draco, compete with hermione, or swoon about Harry? So did I. Jump on in the water at the Black Lake is fine.

*~~~~~~*

"White, fluffy, soft, puffy." Phoenix had her nose pressed up against a window in the Great Hall. Her breath making frosted circles of moisture with each exhale as she admired the freshly fallen snow that blanketed the ancient castle.  
"Walking in a winter Wonderland! Sleigh bells ring," Aino's voice drifted from in from the main foyer.  
"Are you listen?" The festively dressed witch skipped along between the long house tables, as she entered the room, where their meals were served each day. The bells attached to her santa inspired hat jingling merrily.  
"Unfortunately." came Isis's weary reply to Aino's sung question as she and the rest of the posse entered the Hall after the "christmas" farie. Keeping at a safe following distance from Aino. Who knew when one of those bells could come loose. A concussion was not on their christmas list this year.  
"In the lane snow is glistening." a slight edge entered Aino's voice, causing Isis to grin a bit.  
"Not really, it looks kinda trampled from when Hagrid brought the Christmas tree in this morning." Phoenix quipped from her previous perch on the window sill.  
Aino stopped skipping and quirked an eyebrow. "A beautiful sight."  
"Only if you don't look in a mirror." Felini snickered, setting her arm load of presents on the nearest bench. The posse had decided to open their christmas gifts at the tree in the Great Hall since entering another houses Common room was strictly forbidden.  
"We're happy tonight." Aino growled, scowling as Felini shrugged her shoulders and tossed her an innocent look.  
"Only if Draco was here." came Vennelas dry reply as she joined Nix on the window sill.  
"Ok fine you win!" Aino threw her hands up in defeat. "I'll stop spreading christmas cheer." the brunette jerked as her vampiric friend poked her in the side.  
"Oh stop mopping. Here. Open your present!" Felini thrust a rather large present in to Aino's limp arms.  
The girls started passing around their christmas packages. Some were wrapped in plain brown parcel paper, others in multi-colored festive papers. Bows and ribbons littered the grey stone floor as squeals of delight, and a few startled gasps bounced off the charmed, snowing ceiling.  
"Oh my giddy aunt." Nix gulped as she unfolded what looked to be a hideously tye-dyed tee-shirt from the tissue paper in her lap. Her gift from Isis.  
"Thanks Isis." A strained smile crossed Phoenix's dainty face as she looked from the shifting colors of the tee-shirt to Isis's ecstatic face. The wheels were slowly turning in her head on how to successfully and secretly dispose of the horrific piece of fabric.  
"Do you really like it?!" Isis was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "I charmed it so it works similar to an invisibility cloak. It helps the wearer blend into their surroundings. Go on, try it!" the lithe witch practically wrestled her best friend into the hideous piece of clothing.  
"Great grinylows!" Aino covered her mouth in a vain attempt to stuffle boisterous laughter that was bound to escape due to the sight before her. Felini and Vennela were practically passed out due to lack of oxygen to their brains. All Isis could do was stare transfixed at Phoenix.  
"Well?...Am I gone?" Phoenix ventured, uncertain as to whether she should try and look at her body. The renewed peels of laughter that followed her question did not encourage her.  
"Um well, Nix, ugh....... No you're not." Isis began. Her facial expression shifting slightly. It turned out Isis used the wrong charm. The shirted turned the wearer... "You're, um..... well, yellow."  
"You mean like I have jaundice?" Phoenix's eyes grew wide with surprise. "But I felt find this morning." Panic inflecting her voice a few pitches above normal.  
"No Nix not..." But Aino was cut off as Phoenix flopped herself onto her back and told Felini to see if her liver was tender.  
After assuring Phoenix that her liver was not tender so she most definatly did not have Jaundice, Felini plopped down next to Aino.  
"Well? Did you open my present yet?" A chesire cat grin spread across the vampire's face, reveling her shortened fangs. Aino cringed slightly. Sometimes her friend looked alittle to much like dracula.  
The brunette fae ripped into the packaging of her last present only to find the best gift ever. "A man whore cookie cutter in the shape of Harry?! Where did you find this Fel? I've been looking for one every where!" With a speed no creature, magical or not, should move at, Aino was off to the schools kitchen to start baking.


	3. Blurb 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings characters. But I do or rather my friends and I own everyone else. :)

Didn't you ever wonder what it would have been like to have gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Didnt you ever wonder what it was like to chat with Hagrid, duel with Draco, compete with hermione, or swoon about Harry? So did I. Jump on in the water at the Black Lake is fine.

*~~~~~~*

Everyone loves a holiday, for one reason or another. Whether is be for the warm glow you get from drinking Butterbeer with Wesley Wizard Wezzes dissolved in it. Or because you are hopping that, just maybe, you're going to get to go to Hogsmeade for a festival. But nobody loved the holiday of St. Patrick more then the posse. What with all the festive green, and the chasing of Leprechauns. Not to mention that bloody pot of gold Nix tried to wring out of those not so jolly little Irish fae's every year. And this year was no exception.

"Slowly, not to fast. You want to scare him?" Deep brown eyes and bright blue eyes peered out of the foliage that the young witches were using for camoflouge. Their target a--seemingly-- unsespecting Leprechaun.

"Well this is the closest we've come in years! Do you want to let him get away?" came the slightly muffled reply.

"Closest for you maybe. I see these buggers all the time. I'm part fae remember? Now wands out, we might have to stun him." The little green man danced about gayly. His cute old-fashioned buckles glistonng in the early spring sun.

It was alittle on the warm side for the middle of March in England, but none of the wizarding students at Hogwarts were complaining-- except to their teacher for being stuck inside on such a beautiful day. Professor Dumbledore graciously canceled classes for half the day due to the unusaul nature of the weather-- and maybe someone slipping him a giant box of lemon drops didn't hurt. Leaving plenty of time for Nix and Aino to fulfill their yearly St. Patricks Day pass time.

"Ok," Nix gently started to ease out of the ferns, towards the still oblivious Irish man.

"Gently... easy..." Aino coached from her hiding place behind a vine tangled tree. "Be sure not to--"

A thounderous crash resounded throughout the small clearing the two friends had followed their red haired prey to. The tiny Leprechaun gave a small sqeauk and scurried further into the Dark forest.

Nix stood stock still, staring at the spot that she last saw the Leprechaun standing. Her wand posed to stupifey him. "What the bloody--?"

Trumpets sounded as Felini and Isis soared into the clearing on broom sticks. Which were probably "borrowed" for the quidditch storage room. "We're on the hunt! Care to join us?" Felini grined cheerly. Her muggle equatrian ridding helmet slidding down in to her vision slightly. She dismounted her broom and tucked her riding crop into the belt on her muggle inspired riding outfit.  
So close, she had been so close. He had been an arms width away from her. Nix slowly turned her head to look at the new arrivals.

"Marvelous timing as usual ladies. Nix was just about to bag a Leprechaun." Aino unfolded herself from her hiding place, gently brushing off her glisening wings. It felt good to stretch them after all those winter months.

Faster then anyone had ever seen Fel move. She mounted her broom and told Isis to sound the trumpet-- Which she did happily-- reared back on her broom; yelled" Hi- ho Silver" and off they went.

Aino crossed her arms and hovered a few inches off the ground. "What do you think? Follow the blood hound gang?" But Nix was already summoning a broom.

The two friends finally caught up with the dynamic duo as they cornered the now cowering Leprechaun. "Wands at the ready!" Isis yelled. All four wands appeared just in time for the tricky little fae to knock them out of their hands.

"Ouch! You bloody little excuse for a fairy! Hey stop! He's getting away!" Nix lunged for the brush that the Houdini of all leprechauns vanished into. Felini was hot on her heels. "Stop in the name of the Canadian Mounted Police!"

The sun was setting by the time the four teenagers emerged from the under brush of the Dark forest empty handed. "That little bugger has quite the aim." Isis gingerly rubbed her derriere, wincing every so often. Felini nodded in agreement as she pulled twigs and leaves from her curly hair. She had lost her helmet and broom somewhere in the forest and she wasn't keen on the idea of going to find them. They would make great homes for one creature or another.

"Since when can Leprechauns use magic?! And that powerful!" Phoenix was trying to scrap the caked mud off of her school uniform, with little success.

Aino threw her a skeptical look. "Seriously? You just asked that question? You do have Care of Magical Creatures with me this year, correct? I haven't been imagining you standing next to me all this time while Hagrid has enthusiastically explained to us the magical qualities of Leprechauns?" She quirked her eyebrow as she stretched her arms over her head and retracted her wings.  
Nix pulled out her wand and started to try a few cleaning spells. "Well yes, but I didn't think it was anything more then a few parlor tricks. i didn't the stupid thing would throw me in to a mud puddle."

An elegant snort escaped Aino's nose. "He didn't throw you Nix, you tripped in to that mud puddle." Phoenix glared at Aino, but before she could come up with a retort the Wesley twins appeared at the top of the hill coming from the school.

"Oy!" George smiled once they got within ear shot. "It looks like you ladies have been through the wringer."

"Tried wrestling Ginny for Harry again, ay' Aino." Fred elbowed George a few times in the side as they shared a laugh. Aino tried her best to quell the rush of blood that was bound to show on her face, but from the heat she could feel coming from her cheeks and the growing laughter from the red headed twins she could tell she didn't succeed.

Felini coughed drawing the twins attention away from Aino's embarrassment. In Aino's defense they hadn't actually wrestled, more like a few hexes where thrown and some hair had been pulled. And it wasn't over Harry, ok at first it wasn't about Harry. "We were actually trying to catch a Leprechaun. It is St. Patrick's Day you know." She tried not to shrink away when she saw the smiles spread simultaneously across the identical faces. Sometimes she wondered if they shared the same brain, just different bodies.

"Oh we-" George spoke never breaking his smile.

"- know. Thats why-" Fred interjected never breaking the stride of conversation that his brother started.

"-we are only-"

"- having this-"

"-offer for a-"

"- very short time-"

"OK STOP!" Phoenix shouted. She felt like she was watching the muggle game ping pong. Her eyes followed the conversation like they would have followed the Ping Pong ball. Back and forth, back and forth. It was enough to drive anyone mad. "Tell us, what is this offer? And one person please." The quartet of girls gazed at the duo.

The twins glanced at each other. "We are in a position to offer you each a four leaf clover at a very reasonable price. Genuine Irish clovers. How much luckier can you get?" Fred reached behind his back and pulled out four plastic baggies with little green plants in them.

The girls glanced at each other skeptically. They each had had potions with Professor Slughorn and know, relatively, how to brew Liquid Luck. How would a four leaf clover be any use to them? "Ok whats the catch?" Aino whipped her head towards them. Her hair flying over her shoulder and the ends the were splattered with mud caught her cheek stinging slightly.

The boys each placed a hand over their hearts and attempted to look wounded. "Are you saying you doing trust us, dear lady?" George leaned into his brother, gazing at Aino. "You hurt us deeply. do you really think we would try and trick you fine ladies?"

"Yes" came the collective reply. The twins exchanged another glance. And like before, simultaneously adopted grief stricken looks. You would have thought their mother had died. "Well, I suppose since you don't-" Fred turned to head back up to the castle. His voice thick with hurt.

"-trust us. We'll just-" George made to follow his counterpart in crime.

"-be going." Fred clapped his brother on the back in what seemed to be a comforting gesture, but to the trained eye it was more congratulatory gesture. Even more so when they heard Isis sigh, "Alright guys, lets at least take a look at them."

Faster then you could say "Draco eats slugs." the twins whipped right around and had a baggie in each of the girls hands.

After the initial shock wore off, Aino took a closer look at the clover in her bag. There was something slightly off... one, two, three... "Hey where is the fourth leaf?! You said these were genuine four leaf clovers!"

Fred wagged one of his long fingers in front of her petite nose. "Un-Uh. we said genuine Irish clovers." He smiled broadly "Some assembly is required." He held up a single clover leaf. "Tape anyone?"


End file.
